Spies, Lies and the girl in disguise
by gallaghergurlleah
Summary: What if Cammie was kidnapped and murdered months before her wedding? Will Zach and the girls figure out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Cammie's POV ~**

Cammie squinted as to see why the room was full of so much light. The window was open, the sun beamed through and the birds sang. It couldnt have been more peaceful. After she gave herself a minute to come around she realised she was wrapped in Zach's arms, naked. She took a deep breathe. Zach moaned then strech as he did so his muscles flexed. "Morning, sleeping beauty" he said as he kissed her cheek. "hmm. Morning Zach." Zach's eyes searched Cammie's asif to find some sort of regret but she didn't regret it and neither did he. She took a sip of water and sat up in bed. She put her long, beach-waved, dirty blonde hair in a high pony tail and grabbed Zach's shirt and tie, she wore them like a dressing-gown. Zach's emerald eyes gazed upon her.  
"I'm taking a shower, don't come in." Zach grabbed his case and put on some fresh pants. He let his fingers brush through his hair as he walked over to the bacony remembering how everything about those few days had been perfect and how she had to leave today and visit her grandparents in Nebraska. He hated the thought of not being with her or being able to protect her, but it was a three square mile ranch in the middle of nowhere, that nobody had ever heard off, she didn't need protecting out there. But thought still shook him up. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and relexed as he watching Cammie potter around the hotel room singing under her breathe whilst thinking no one could hear her.

A few hours passed

"Zach! The taxi's here. I'll meet you down there okay?" "If you just wait, I'll be out in a second."  
"Ugh, what is he just drives away, I'm going." Cammie shouted as she hastily ran down the stairs. She climbed into the taxi and said "I'm so sorry sir, my boyfriend will be along in any second he's just there on the stairs, see?" but the driver just smirked and drove away. Cammie tried to act calm after all the was a spy in training, but when a man crawled through the seets from the boot and into the back of the car. she broke the window and was about to jump out but as the man injected her with a thick, green substance she fell heavily sidated.

**~ Zach's POV ~**

(Two and a half weeks for searching for Cammie the girls and Zach return to the mansion to alert the schools faculty members.)

*Phone rings*  
"Mr. Goode?"  
"Director?"  
"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you that late last night we recieved the news that Miss. Morgan was K.I.A. I believe you too were close, Im sorry for your loss."  
He heard the phone start to beep as his hand slowly left his face .His phone hit the floor. Stuggling to breathe he drooped to his bed, cowering in shock. Cammie was good. Too good to be dead, was this someone's idea of sick and twisted prank. Hours rolled by him even without even realising.

**~ Bex's POV ~**

"Hey Lizzie, How are you?" "I don't know Bex. It hasnt really sunk in yet. Is she really gone?" Bex nodded though still thinking that at any moment Cammie and Mace would walk through the door in tow, laughing and rolling her eyes at some outfit Macey has forced upon her.  
"Ladies." Macey said entering the room without the usual spring in her step. Without Cammie at her side.  
"Does Rachel know?" Asked Liz, stuttering on her words. Bex and Macey nodded in unison. "How is.." Liz cleared her throat "How is Zach tacking it" "Zach is... Zach isnt taking it so well."  
"Is he helping with the... uhm the funeral?" Ask Macey, fiddling with her thumbs. "He said he would" Answered Bex. "But?" "But i dont think it would be to healthy for him." An uncomfortable silence filled the air as a weak knock on the dorm door occured. It took a minute for anyone to react to the knock but Macey stood up to answer it. Maceys arm swung to left asif to welcome the slobish boy who slouched in the doorway. The boy who had had his everything taken away from him. His confidence, his charm, his famous smirk, the sparkle in his eye and the girl that put the twinkle there. Though he still had his boy-ish goodlooks that to him were useless without his 'gallagher girl' to look good for. "Zach" Bex got up to hug him "No offence but you look like hell, are you sure you want to help?" he tried to smirk away the tear that filled in his eye as he lay upon her bed. "Is her mother helping" his voice broke "with the funeral" "She already had to plan a funeral for her husband, i dont particulally think she can stand to plan her daughters" "She'd want to be with her Matthew" Zach croaked.  
"Sorry?" Liz said. "Cammie, she'd want to be buried with her dad." Zach buried his head "And roses, she liked white, pink and yellow roses. She said the red ones were too cliche"


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Cammie's POV ~**

\- Somewhere in the Swiss Alps.

It was dark, in the room. Cold and Damp. As Cammie lay slowly awaking, sqwinting her eyes a shadowy figure sat among the darkened corner of the room. "Preston?" She murmured, with a mouth dry enough to write upon. Cammie tried to recall what she did last though it was all a blurr she vaguely remembers leaving Preston at the embassy around a week ago. This was not Preston.  
"Who are you and.. and why am i here?" "hahahahahaha..." a man of a build and voice that was very familiar stood in the shadows "You know why your here Cameron." "I'm terribly sorry ,sir, you must have the wrong person I'm Rosaline Mercutio" "Cut the crap Cammie..." As cammie looked down she wasn't in her clothes. She wore a thin, flimsey, oversized top that hung of the shoulders but still barely passed her bum. "You're hair, tan and fake boobs may have fooled others but not me Miss Morgan. Look at you now, Plain old deffenceless Cammie with a different hair style, must i say I prefer the old doo? I think Zach would too. Do you think he would?" Camerons palms clenched to fists as she basically growlled "How long have i been here?"  
"That my dear is a good question." Healed footsteps came from behind the door, she could tell by frequencey of steps that behind the door lay stairs. She had a pretty good guess that Catherine would walk through the doorway. As the door swung open a woman with arms spred came bounding over towards her. The same short, red-headed woman that tried to kill Cammie and her own son just a little over two and a half months ago. "Cammie darling, do you have the list?" "Oh I'm sorry Catherine, was I supposed to have brought you a gift for forcing me into your safe house?" "Ah i see my sons whit has rubbed of on you. So does he talk about me much?"  
"You? The slut that got knocked up on a mission and sent him to every place possible, not to be with him then on top of all that tried tried to kill him." Cammie shouted so fast she basically hunched over panting. "Oh sure everyday." trying to catch her breathe she managed to squeeze in " I think its around two or three times a day, when he's attacking a punching bag. If im not mistaked" " You know Cameron, I see a lot of myself in you. The only difference is, I'm not stupid enough to get cought. SO GIVE ME THE DAMN LIST!" Catherines voice turned from neutral to patronising to explosive. But Cammie just stood there holding her hands behind her back. Her Posture was excuisite, Professor Buckingham would have been proud, she thought to herself. A crack through air half of switzerland probably heard filled the air as Cathrines hand struck Cammies face. Cammie remaind calm, all she did was spit the blood from her now bitten tongue on to Catherines shoe. "HAVE YOU NO MANNERS CHILD" She screetched "Generally yes, but for a serial killing bitch no not really, i lost them when i fell of the cliff right after your attempt to kill me." "Pitifull." She said clicking her fingers to gesture something. A gesture to what Cammie didnt know until a kick so hard forced her to cripple over in pain slamming her head against a wall leaving her concious enough to feel the strikes against her body that left her paralyzed until she fell unconcious.

**~ Zach's POV ~**

Zach didn't want to say that the funeral was beautiful, because it was his Gallagher Girl's funeral. He still didn't believe that someone could just walk out of another persons life, without a goodbye. This was meant to be summer. A fun time where they could goof about and find missions of their own to go on. She was supposed to come back to school in a week and start her senior year. He didn't understand what had happened she just absautely had leave, only leaving a note. What had been so bad she just had to leave on her own? What did she know that nobody else dared to figure out? He looked over at Bex, she was sobbing so hard, Grant almost had to take her from the room. Macey was walking towards him.  
" Hey Zach, we all miss her you know ..." she went on whilst rubbing his back. " I know this is hard on you because it's hard on all of us. But, hey, we have each other don't we? I mean you wouldn't dream of leaving us would you?" Zach shook his head. How could he? He need them as much as they need him. He looked around and he saw was sadness. He couldn't go in the room where her body lay out. Bex had come over to him, and was dragging him in that room though.

"To say goodbye." She told him. Cammie was laying there in her blue, satin dress. She was surrounded with white roses fom the gardens. Her lips slightly downturnes in a frown, which was so different than in life. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to have her suddenly take a breathe and sat "Hey everybody, lets get out of here."  
but she didn't. Zach took in all of her features, this was the time he was to see her again. Liz came over and couldn't stop whispering, that everything was okay , how she was in a better place and that they would see her again. Zach just stood there and hugged her, he felt so bad. He just kept his arm aroung her and let her cry on him for a while until Jonas came to take her back to their table. Zach realised he was all alone in the room with Cammie. Well, Cam's body. Cam's spirit was where it always was, in his heart. In his soul. He was about to close the casket as a tear rolled off his cheek and onto her forehead. He noticed that Cam's roots were on show less than a centimetre from her scalp. Were the girls natural natural was chocolate brown and had been died dirty blonde. He looked closer at the face that lay beneath him and saw that just below her hairline was a surgical mark,  
Cammie, had never had plastic surgery in her life. This body that lay in the casket, it was not Cammies. This girl had been killed to look like Cammie, but it wasn't Cammie.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach carried the girls finger prints to Liz's CIA lab. "Liz!" Zach blurted out in a shouted whisper, being coutious of his surroundings. " I need you to scan these prints on every database you can" "uhh.. uhmm yeah uh okay?" Liz for the first time in her life showed sign of confusion as she stared up at Zach with those big blue eyes. "Why?" "After Jonas took you away after falling asleep on my shoulder yesterday at the funeral, i noticed Cammie had surgical marks just below her hair line, now i know you know she has never had surgery." "Really? Wow, does Bex know?" She didn't need him to answer she knew by the way his eyes darkened into a musty green that he hadn't "and you got the girls prints?" Zach just gave a single nod. They began to run them through every database Liz had ever eard of, give or take a few. After hours of searhing the computer started to flash. It had found a match.

**NAME : PORTER, EMILY **

**AGE : 18 **

**OCCUPATION: C.O.C AGENT.**

She looked like Cammie though her hair a little darker, brown eyes and cheekbones a bit less defined Zach thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Cammie's POV ~ As she opened her eyes a talk dark figure stood in the doorway. He stood there for a while without moving before he cracked his neck and nuckles. "Ready to tell us yet, Cameron" "Maybe if I knew what you were talking about I would... " *fffwwaaaccckkkk!* A camera flashed infront of her as she screamed in pain. "Wrong answer!" She didn't recognise him, the man that stood before her. He had dark hair with matching eyes and a shaggy stubble with an olive skintone. Almost like Mr Solomone, but not Mr Solomon, he suited the scruffy beard more. She thought to herself. As he grabbed a stool from the corner and sat on it she ground her teeth. "Miss Morgan, I like you. You remind me of you father. So lets get down to business and maybe we won't go down that road" As he said so her heart beat exelled and her nostrells flaired. "Who's names were on the list, Miss Morgan, this is the last time i.. don't make me beat it out of you" she stood still, staring at the wall asif nobody had said anything. He plced his thumb on her lips, resting her chin on his fist as he slowly pulled his thumb don bringing her lip with it, the way Zach used to, as he whispered in her ear "Don't make me ruin that precious, little face." He wacked her again, sending her down to the floor, his ring left an inprint on her face. As she stood up whipping the blood from her face a kick from behind angled to hit her behind knee sent her back down again. She wanted t stand up and fight back. She wanted to use all her rage, all her hope and kill them, ending the circle for ever. But she knew she couldn't. They had the upper hand. The was no saying how many men Cathrine had awaiting her. Another kick raped her side, cracking Cammies ribs leaving her coughing up blood on her hands and knees. As the door swung open and an overly familiar voice said "Wait, don't kill her yet. She maybe useful." Cathrine said, hand on hip. "Sheww!" "yes ma'am" he said as he scurried out of the room. Cammie watched and wrinkled her nose as the brutal man who had attacked her was scared of a woman barely five foot.  
"Soo darling, no wedding invite?" Cathrine said circling her. "No need to be shy, we're practically family" "WE... will never be family" "Who are you talking about, you and Zach or you and my unborn grandchild?" she said all smug with the same smirk as Zach only made of pure evil. "I.. " she cleared her throat of blood again " I'm not.. pregnant?" "Ahahahahahaha... oh but you are hunny, the only thing you have eaten in 3 days is a slice of buttered bread and look at your hips. It's unhealthy you simply must eat the food we give to you." "So is you beating me half to death, leaving me alive only so you can re-beat me the next day." "If you were a good girl you could be on a plane back to Roseville right now." Cammie didn't listn all she could think about was if Cathrine, the pathalogical liar, was maybe right about her being pregnant. " " I'm right you know Cameron, you don't need to sit there wondering how I know. Just ask." Cammie licked her lips and looked around the room as a sudden chill ran down her back. "How. How do you know then Cathrine, amuse me." "It's quite funny actually while you were out last night we took you up for a scan to see if you had anything hidden inside your body. I know it may sound odd to you but there once was a man who swore he had never heard of a microchip we wanted, it turned out it was inside his left shoulder the whole time." "And this list... you thought i might have stuck inside my womb?" She spat out in a sarcastic manner. "Here, we thought you may want a picture to prove your not alone in this.. room, at night." Only as Cammie looked down she choked on her own breathe as what lay in her hands was not a baby scan. But a photo of her farther being tortured ten years earlier. "Is there a problem?" cammie didn't answer. She sat there in shock. "Oh, hehe , wrong photo here. I just keep that one on me at all times, you know for happy memories."  
As Camme looked down at the less upsetting photo she wanted nothing more than to curl up in hr fiance's arm and go to sleep. "As a warning Cameron, don't let that be you. If want to get out of here, I suggest you tell me what was on that list or tell me where i can find it." "BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" She screamed in desparation. "I want my grandchild healthy, Cameron, and since you refuse to eat there will be a doctor here shortly"  
"Your grandchild, you don't even care for your own son!" "He was a disappointment! He wanted nothing to do with the family business!" "Neither will this child, at the rate your men are going it's probably dead!"  
Catherine turned around to walk away when the door swung open and the thug from before walked in and whispered something in Catherines ear before she glance back and scowlled.

~ Catherine's POV ~ Daniel swung the door open and whispered close into her ear "We've been hacked, the database, someone at Langley. Any suggestions who?" she took a rather large deep breathe out before growlling "Elizabeth Sutton". 


	5. Chapter 5

~ Zach's POV ~

"Liz do you think we have enough information to include Bex and Macey?" "Ooopie Daisy.." "What?" Zach said tensing up. "We didn't have enough before?" as Zach huffed Lizz continued "Sorry, you didn't say not to tell them but they havent replied so they probably haven't seen it-" Liz was cut of by a door slamming out and an eager looking Bex and Macey came in and crowded round the computor screen. "yet" she finished. Zach smirked with a half hearted smile though Liz knew it was faked to make her feel less guilty. "so.. This is the fake Cammie" "Yes this is Emily Porter.. you didn't tell anyone did you?" "Oh sorry was I not supposed to post all over facebook, twitter I mean I even made a youtub and vlogged about" Macey started "No obvcourse not" "So what's the plan?" Bex started as a knock at the door startled them along with an A4 sized envolope thats was pushed under the door. "Liz? ... " Zach questioned "I thought your mail man didn't arrive till 10:30.. " "What time is it now?" Bex added almost too affraid to look "It's 4:30" they all hesitated to move at first as they something wasn't quite right. But as Zach bent over to pick it up almost to affraid to look he heard Liz gasp just a little too early and without looking back at her he knew how hard she was biting down on her fist. Zach opened the the beige envolope just a bit to peer through.  
Inside seemed okay so he slid the contents onto Liz's lab table and out fell a curl of Cammie's hair , a ring and a note. All Zach could do was shake slightly as he picked up the engagment ring he had given Cammie months earlier and thought back to the day he had given it to her. Meanwhile Bex picked up the note and it read :

'Don't look further into this or they really do get it.'

in lazy handwriting sprawled across the front. Bex then opened up the paper and out fell a selection of photos. All but one being of Cammie. That one was what cought Macey's eye. The scan photo. As everyone else didn't dare speak as they stared upon the scattered photos of Cammie being beaton, as the tension grew stonger Macey found the courage to break the silence and say "Uhm Zach ca.. can i uhm speak to for a second in the corner" Zach followed her and Macey handed him the photo. He took it in his hand and a shiver rolled down his whole body. "Do you know anything about this?" but it didn't take a genius to figure out the look on his face clearly said he did not. "Urrh guys" Liz called out, "this note says they. It says they both get it. Who else do they have?" " I need a drink." Zach barely whispered as he collapsed into his stool.  
"We should call Grant and Jonas, they might help.." Bex said.  
"Yeah, help get him wasted" "Mace, I'm being serious, If Cammie is alive then we need all the help we can get to bring her back." "Then lets tell Rachel and Solomon." Liz said uncomfortably calmly.  
"Solomon. Tell Solomon." Zach barely squeezed out still staring at the picture.  
"What about your dad?" "Townsend. Yes Townsend and Abbey"  
"So Abbey but not Rachel?" "No. Not yet"

~ Cammie's POV ~

"Cameron, WAKE UP. The doctor is here." Cathrine blurted. "Huh? Oh Doctor. Please I think I'm going to be si-"  
"That's it, let it all up" The doctor said while rubbing Cammie's back as she leant over a bin. "All better? Good." " Hi Cameron, My Name is Dr. Schmeel. I shall help through your pregnancy while you ... are ... in captivity?" She said with a deep russain accent and a puzzled look sprawlled across her face. "Actually I'm here against my will I have be-" Cammie couldn't finish as a perfectly polished hand attacked her face. "Please ma'am lets leave all the violence to that little sucker in there." "Okay, this shall me cold, God knows how many times I dropped this in the snow on the way up."  
"Way up?" Cammie whispered to herself, instantly knowing where she was, before giving Dr. Schmeel time to continue applying the gel Cammie got up and basically threw herself to the other side of the room and lightly grazed her hand up the wall and sure enough it was there. Her initials and her farthers. She slowly turned around and walked back over to the small desk/bed. "Honestly Cathrine, don't you think it was a little careless to bring me back to the Alps." "That's reason why we brought you back here. It's that careless nobody will bother looking." "Excuse me, you may be writiing my name on cheques but this is doctor and patient only in this scan." Dr. Schmeel interupted. Catherine raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip before leaving the room. "So you say, you are heer against your will, would kidnapping be the word you'd use?" " Well actually this is torture" cammie said lifting her shirt and slowly spining around. " Do you have a good memory?" "Indeed i do, is there somesort of message?" " I need you to call 0741567812-" "Hello i thought you may want some tea Dr. Schmeel, it is awfully chilly down here." Cathrine said in a very fake tone of voice as she eyed up Cammie. "Ehh I like the chill , I'm used to it now please leave!" Schmeel demanded. As Catherine stormed out a rather disterbing sound came from the rooms above that could in no way be described as good. "Please you have to-" "Now Cameron, you must get plenty of sleep it is not healthy to neither eat nor sleep." "No please you're not listening it's 07415678123. It's my fiances number please he will know what to do-" Cammie cried out and sat up far too quickly causing her to fall right back down again. "Please miss, stop crying. The scan is becoming unclear." She said In what Cammie thought was this womans possibly nicest tone. "So you say this man is your fiance but you don't wear a ring" which only made Cammie cry a little louder and a little quicker. "Look miss, I'm terribly sorry but there isn't much I can do, I'll try but my job is make sure that this baby is safe. I'll consider giving him a phone if you just shussshhh for a moment. Now if you don't mind me asking, when could this child have been conseved?" Cammie just looked at her trying to comprehend why she wold be asking her that "Around a couple weeks ago. Why?" "Ahh congratualations you probably have a fat baby."  
"Congratulation?"  
"Yes. Where I'm from it is very lucky to have a fat child it is sign of strenght in both you and baby." "Uhm thankyou?" "But please miss start eating or this baby will eat you from inside out to survive. Like in last twilight. I like that movie, lots of anger and pain." But Cammie meerly giggled. "Okay well your fat baby is okay you can't really see but here is scan. It is that little white mark in middle see? I'll contact your fiance but... yes. Was very nice to meet you awake this time Miss Morgan." 


	6. Chapter 6

~Zach's POV~

"Have you called Grant and Jonas?" Zach said pacing around the room.  
"Yes.. An hour ago. They said they would be here as soon as possible."  
"Okay, how about Solomon and umm Dad and Abbey?"

"Yes, wait what was that? Did someone say Dad?" Macey teased.

"I said Townsend, what did they say?"

"Zach... "

"What?" He replied just above whisper.

"Joe and Ed are sming but Abbey isn't." Bex said softly

"What? why? What's happened?" Zach said hastily

"Zach calm down, everything's okay, it's just Rachel. She's ill, so Abbey is gonna stay with her. But she promised not to mention anything to her just yet." Bex continued.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Zach raged, thumping the table with his fist.  
"Cammie and my.. Cammie is out there, God knows what is happening to them HER and-" Zach didn't need to continue with his rant. He knew they got the point. He could see in there eyes. It was a mixture of startlingness and concern.

"Zach." Liz started asif she just found out santa wasn't real.

"What is really going on." Bex added. There's something else." But zach meerly looked up at them. "Look Goode, you might be a trained assassin, but I'm a spy born and raised. I will get it out of you!" She demanded. As Zach scrached the back of his/ lower neck and handed them to scan photo, and walked out.

"Zach! Zach Goode! Zachary Jay Goode!" Bex screamed running down the halls of CIA. Zach stepped out from behind a pillar with a bag of m&amp;m's almost causing Bex to run in to him.

"My middle name? Really Bex?"

"Don't try and joke your way out of this. We will get her back! You've had no sleep for three days straight go-

"I have, it was just at the same time you were."

"Liar, go get some sleep I'll wake you up when everyone is here. Or do I have to use a horse tranqualiser again?"


	7. Chapter 7

~ Cammie's POV ~

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Cammie awaken screaming.

"Cammeron. You got easy yesterday. Now it's time to give me some answers also, your friends are pissing me off so I guess I'll just blow even more steam on you."

"Please just tell me what is this list about?" Cammie tried,

"please I really hAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHH "

"That was my oister shaking knife, " He went on, "I hear that if you fully convince your self that you're not in any pain, the feeling subsides, but you're not going to do that Cammie. Instead of tricking your mind into thinking you're not in pain. Your going to feel the pain and the pain of farther and your mother and zach and EVERYONE else!" He spat out in spite. All Cammie could think about was what had she done to him? Or Cathrine? Well okay Cathrine thought I had some list which was justifiable because last time I probably said the same and I really did have it so I can

"ahaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " Cammie started to whimper as she slowly and forcfully dragged a hand from her forehead to jaw, then wrapping her hands around her neck and and puching her head down into her chest.

~ Bex's POV ~

"Hey, Joe, Zach's finally drifted off. Where's Townsend?"

"So you say Cammie's not really dead?"

"Uhh yeah?"

"You don't sound very confident about that, how do you know?"

"We got sent thee photo's." Bex grabbed the scan and hid it quickly beore he noticed. "And umm when Zach was alone just before closing the casket he noticed that umm her hair had been dyed and that the girl, Emily Porter, had had surgery, now I know you know Cammie hasn't had surgery."

"Where's Liz and Macey?"

"Macey's getting a coffee." Bex sidestepped to the right to a dainty girl flopped on a chair sleeping soundly.

Macey and Edward walked in and the first thing he said was

"So, how's Zach holding up?"

"Zach is holding up fine, thankyou." Everyone stopped stared at the boy leaning on the walls.

"Zach! Don't make me get that horse tranqualiser."

"Fuck. Off." He said. Hand gestures and all.

" Well as you can see, we've had a very productive past few days." Townsend looked at the photo's

"And those were posted under the door?"

"Yeah." Macey sighed

"By who?"

"We don't know." She said looking down at the floor an gulping ashamed of how much they had done.

*Bring bring*

"My phone!"Zach blurted. "Bex get off, I will punch you, don't test me!"

"Hello?" She said in her most innocent voice as she could.

"Hello? Is this Zach?" the voice said.

"This is his phone but he's.. unavailable at the moment, this is Bex speaking."

"Okay, well hello Bex. My name is Dr. Schmeel. "

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Dr. Schmeel. I'm calling for Cammie" Bex's face dropped and she lost focus as Zach grabbed the phone.

"Sorry, this is Zach. You say your name is Dr. Schmeel?"

"Yes Cammie told me to tell you that your mother has kidnapped her."

"again.. "

"Wow, your mother really doesn't like her."

"You spoke to Cammie?"

"Yes. Oh congratulations on your fat baby."

"Is she okay?"

"Tough as old boots that one, Just a few bumps and bruises but baby okay"

"Yeah, but Cammie 100% okay right?"

"Yes! Listen child I already said that. She just told me to phone her Zach and say she was okay. So byeeee."

"WAIT NO! DO you know where she is? Does she know where she is?"

"Yes, she on Far side of Alps in basement of safe house. Can I go know, my vodka is waiting..." Zach dumped the phone and burried his head in hands.

"Pack your bags, were going to switzerland."

"Your mum?" Macey said already knowing the answer. Bex picked up Liz and threw her over her shoulder.

"huh?" Liz said.

"It's okay Lizzy. Go back to sleep." Bex whispered.

"Congratulations son." Edward said putting his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Although a phone call would have been better" He said smirking, yes that famouse smirk. They all climbed in the car and buckled up.

"Back to Gallagher?" Macey said. " I could have a jet there in about an hour?" Solomon nodded.

"So Zach." Joe started. "Why do I have to find out from some Crazy drunk russan dr that you knocked up my step-daughter." Zach didn't even notice. He just continued to stare out the window, where he rest his head.

"He find out the best way either, so can we drop it?!" Macey moaned.

"Wow Mace, thought you would have planned a baby shower and everything by now." Bex joked. But all she got in return was a scowel. "The boys are gonna meet us at the mansion, okay Mace." but again all she got was a scowel.


	8. Chapter 8

As the car pulled up outside the Gallagher Mansion, the sun glared into Zach's eyes through the tress that had once been home, the tress that had once been a sign of safety, now looked unfamiliar to the sense that the girl who made them familiar was no longer there. Though her spirit stayed in his heart like shadows linger in the darkness of night. A hand grabbed his shoulder but her took no notice. He just walked towards the building that they had once been happy in. Everyone greeted Jonas and Grant and the other faculty members. But not Zach. He just walked straight towards the huge building ahead of him.

He walked straight to his and Cammie's old rroom, where he pulled out the wardrobe and look in the secret passageway that Cammie had had put in when the mansion was rebuilt, eight years before, without Rachel knowing. In the passage way lay a voice activated box, only Zach knew the password for. "3:24" he said casting his mind back to the first time her Cammie at Smithsonian in DC. Inside the box lay... A ruby twenty four different passports, for the two of them. twelve hundred dollars fourteen hundred euros keys to all of their safe houses.

He stashed them in a bag, with some essential clothing and guns before making his way to Dr. Fibbs lab and without looking what he took grabbed a stash of chemicals. He was about to exit the mansion when he saw Rachel lying on the couch, looking almost deathly. He couldn't help but go back in after all she had been like a mother to him. He smothed down the last of her hair and kissed her hair line. He walked ever so slowly until he got to the door then made his way casually to the jet, as he climbed the steps into the jet he stop for a moment to look at the mansion. He simply gave a nod to his surroundings and put his bag on the sofa.

"Where shall we be flying today sir?" said the pilot. But he got no responce. "Are and the rest ready to join you?" "Oh not-" Zach jabbed the pilot with just enough oxygen to knock him out but not quite enough to kill him. As he placed the pilot on the ground and prepared for take of he noticed Rachel awakening in the corner of his eye, but he just continued to take off.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Bex's pov ~ **

"SHIT!" she heard Macey scream, Bex ran over to the window where she stood. "Son of bitch" She said under her breathe.  
" FUCK!" Bex screamed through the halls, down the staircase and running to where the McHenry jet used to be. She looked up at the clear blue sky and stormed of into Townsend and Abbey's room. Whilst Townsend was exiting the bathroom meerly holding a towel around his waste by the hip. "Get your son in line!" and ran straight back out. As Abbey chased her down the hall everyone seemed to appear.

"What the hell is wrong!" Abbey demanded "Rachel is sleeping!"

"NO, _Rachel_ is _not_ sleeping" she said all sarcy. "Rachel was awaken by a passing plane" Rachel continued.

"Zach!"

"Yeah, hun, we're gonna need a bit mre information than that." Grant added.

"The moron. He's gone. with the plane." Bex blurted.

"What the hell is going on?! Why was there a jet here and why has Zach stolen it?!"

"Rache..." Solomon insisted.

"Don't 'Rache' me, spit it out."

"it's nothing, we can sort it." Grant said trying to be cheery.

"zip it Newman! There is uncooked spaghetti in the newt room don't make me use it!" despite her condition Rachel had a lot of energy left to fight in her, though basically being housebound didn't help her anger.

"Wha... but... I.. just.. " Grant said becoming quieter and quieter.

"Somebody tell me what is going on!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**SORRY ITS SMALL JUST A QUICKY! **_

**~ Zach's POV ~**

The sky grew grey and stormy, like Zach's mind, as he flew over the Atlantic. He couldn't even think about the possitives like how he was going to get Cammie back and they could possibly start a family together. None of that mattered when all he could thin about was how his mother was back and how terribly wrong things had gone and how much worst they could get.

The storm raged on both in and out of his head. He just wanted to lash out and scream. But he couldn't. It was already unsafe to fly due to the weather he didn't want to add mentally unstable to the list.

He was nearing France when something went bump...


	11. Chapter 11

~ Zach's POV ~

"Get the boat ready, I' about to land." Zach said in a very husky, french accent.

"Sir" the young lad replied in agreement, again using a fake french accent.

As Zach landed, he grabbed his rucksack and grabbed two of his guns putting one in his wasteband and one 9mm stayed in his hand, as he carefully inched off the plane. He signalled for the young lad to go left.

A minute later he reappeared in a shoting war with a mysterious man dressed in thermal black.

"Prepare to die Zachary Goode..." The man would have shot if Zach hadn't of appeared from the shadows of the plane holding a gun to the bottom of the man's skull.

"I would but of course your not holding a gun to me, are you?"

"Who are you?" Still using a husky french accent.

"I'm your worst nightmare, I'm the thing that goes bump in the night, I'm the-" but he was cut off by Zach laughing.

"The thin that goes bump in the night, haha funny. No your the thing that makes jets go bumb by failing to jump on to them correctly. The thing that goes bump in the night pfft ahahahahhaa"

"your worst nightmare.." The lad mimiked.

"Oh Zachary Zachary Zachary, you have no idea how much I know, how uch I've seen..." He trailed off.

"You're working for Cathrine Goode, your name is Jack Symms, you're twenty-one. You're hiding my fiance and so help me god I am restraining everything I have, everything I am, not to add dead onto that list." Zach said turning from -ass-talker to the devil re-encarnated. "So you will tell me why my mother has sent you. You will tell me why you have cammie and you will tell me how you got into the CIA to give us the package without anyone else spotting you. OR I will tie you to a chair, I will tempererally paralize you and everything they have done to Cammie, I will inflict them back on you. " Jack feeling threatened tryed to hide the massive gulp he made by lowering his head. "Do you think that sounds fare Jamie, I do..."

"I do Zach, but if i may say, when we're done with him, throw him in the ocean."

"Hmm, like Bin Larden, a burriel fit for scums." Zach added.


	12. Chapter 12

~ Bex's POV ~

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" Rachel deanded, but everyone just looked at their feet. Rachel huffed and stormed off when Abbey grabbed her wrists and said,

"She has a right to know, even if it does give her false hope." as she said so Rachel, still completely clueless, lit up with joy.

They sat her down on her office sofa and exclaimed what was happening.

"So... where hasZach gone?" She asked almost affraid of the answer.

"Well, thats the thing. We don't know, We know Cammie had been to the place before, Zach knew the rest. But Cammie took-"  
"Took a year out to travel the world." Rachel started. "Go." She continued. "Go find something out, You're wasting time. Find Cammie and Zach, bring them both back home, safely."

Macey and Bex walked out shoulder to shoulder. "Shouldn't we tell her that there will be three people coming home, not two?"

"I think she's heard enough for one day, Mace..." as they continued down the hall they came across Liz just standing there, outside Dr. Fibbs' lab, gormlessly.  
"Lizzy?" Bex started.

"Look." she said, pointing at the lock. "Someone broke in." in a frail voice.

"Swipe it for prints." Bex saidly, oddly in a motherly voice.

A few hours later.

"It's done. We have a match."

NAME : JACK SYMMS

AGE : 21

OCCUPATION : C.O.C AGENT.

Liz read the file of the scream, her voice growing weaker and weaker.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND IF YOU IKE LET ME KNOW! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

~ Cammie's POV ~

"Hello, tis me gain. How's your fat baby" A friendly familiar voice said jumping with joy.

"Dr. Schmeel?"

"Are so you not hit head badly to forget this time?"

"No" Cam replied with a faint smirk.

"I phoned Zach" Cammie didn't say anythiing she just looking up with a glisten of hope in her eye. "But a girl name Bex answered?"

"What did she say?" Cam blurted.

"Well she didn't say anything because yound man saying he was Zach took phone" Cammie just looked puzzled.

" Well, was it Zach?"

"He said he was, and he seemed concerned for you so probaby waas him"

"You like to beet around the bush don't you Dr?"

"Well, it does come naturally to me" But again all she got was a comfused look. "It's a joke. If i help I'm to you, you laugh." But Cammie just looked down. "Okay just lie down. It may be cold. It also may be warm I'm not sure so you can let me know when i put on your belly, no?"

"mmmm that kind of tickles"

"It bring back happy memories?"

"Yeah, umm, Zach used to-" she just trailed of as wiped a tiny tear from the side of her face " ssssss ahhhh "

" That hurt?"

"Yeah no i just have a tendancy to do hiss in pain sometimes" She said with a blank expression on her face, (out of sarcasm).

"Wow that big bruise, someone punch you?"

"I don't even know anymore... could have been a punch, could have been a kick. Could have been anything."

"This is deep cut on leg, Oister shaking knife, no?"

"Yeah, how-"

"I stitch many wounds like this. I do yours?"

"Please..."

"YOU, GET OUT. This session is over."

"Are you doctor, no. This session over when i say is over. You ill-mannered fuck-tard" Cammie tried so hard not laugh but biting down on her lip just couldn't hold it in. She suddenly burst out with an evil laugh, had it been used in another situation, everyone would have found it contageous. For that she got a back-handed slap to the face, leaving a lump on her brow bone, which would later bring a nasty bruise.

"You find this funny? When this is over your in for it." He spat out on the floor, making the girls nose flare in disgust. "You'll wrap this session up quickly."

"If you would stop hurting my patient then I wouldn't be here."

"Am i injuring the little monster? No."

"In time to come posably. The injuries may become fatal and then you'll have four deaths on your hand."

"Add them to the list of others..."

"Wait what? Four?" Cammie said, out of pure shock.

"Oh sorry dear, did I not mention? You don't have one fat lucky baby... You have three worrying tiny ones, or one demon baby with six arms legs and two visable heads." Cammie's heart began to beat exroardinaraly fast before collapsing.

"And you say I'm the one whose going to kill her..." 


End file.
